Bug-Catching & Alien-Watching
by CsillaDream
Summary: a collection of one-shots depicting the grand king and his ace / a variety of AUs
1. First Meeting - Iwaizumi

**Csilla: I began a series on AO3 depicting different first meetings between the volleydorks &their boyfriend~**

* * *

 **Drunk Ass**

Or alternately known as the morning Iwaizumi was rudely awaken

* * *

 _Thud!_

 _Thud!_

It was four in the fucking morning. Four in the morning when Iwazumi Hajime heard a loud thud against his front door, followed by a jingling of keys that were clearly trying to unlock, which was strange. Hajime didn't have a roommate and _no one_ had keys to his place. Not even his parents.

Padding out of his bedroom then down the hall into the adjourning living room, Iwaizumi cautiously watched the front door. His hand slowly wrapping around the long metal flashlight, he normally used to threaten his neighbors when they pissed him off, he listened as the person on the other side muttered something under their breath.

"Maaaaaaakiiiii, open up... Maaaaaaaakiiiiiii~" Immediately Iwaizumi's irritation shot up as his caution quickly evaporated, a fucking drunkard had woken him up. Just fucking great.

He was just about to head back to bed when he heard the drunk collapse, followed by dry heaving filling the silent night air, Iwaizumi hurried to the front door. Like hell he was going to let some drunk vomit outside his door.

Outside Iwaizumi was met with a tousled mob of chesnut brown hair that appeared far too _perfect_ for someone on the verge of puking. Grabbing the brunet by his shoulder, Hajime dragged the drunk inside and onto his couch before shutting the front door and locking it.

As he listened to the brunet dry heave again, Iwaizumi quickened his pace, grabbing the trash can from his bathroom then on his way back, a couple bottles of water from his kitchen.

"Don't you fucking dare vomit on my floor, asshole" Iwaizumi growled, placing the trashcan on the floor by the brunet's face before setting the bottles on the coffee table.

Waiting until the brunet had finally relaxed against his couch, Iwaizumi patted the stranger down until he found what he was looking for: the drunk asshole's wallet. Sliding the ID out, Iwaizumi stared down: "Toru Oikawa... so he's the asshole who is always hosting those loud parties... Great, maybe I should have just kicked him to the curb" he groaned, dropping the wallet on the coffee table before finally heading back to bed.

He had a shift at work in a few hours so Iwaizumi could wait until then to kick the damn drunk out of his place. Shittykawa.

* * *

Of course by the time, Iwaizumi had finished getting ready for work that morning: there wasn't a drunkard lying on his couch anymore. The trashcan he had put out for the other was in the kitchen sink filled with soapy water and one of the water bottles were missing from the coffee table. Had Oikawa simply left without leaving a damn 'thank you' note? Asskawa.

Not that he even had time to demand for one, Iwaizumi headed out, locking door on the way, before running all the way to his job. Making a mental note, he decided he would demand one after he had finished work, his classes for the day, and whatever homework he had been assigned. Or at least that was the plan...


	2. First Meeting - Oikawa

**Csilla: Oikawa's side to the "different first meeting" AU**

* * *

 **Hangover from Hell(o Mr. Slice-of-Heaven)**

In which, Oikawa is eternally cursing Ushiwaka for making him drink so much last night

* * *

Normally when I go out to drink, I can stop myself from getting crazy stupid drunk – or at least stop when I cannot even tell the difference between 3524 and 3504. Let's blame Ushiwaka-chan. Not me.

* * *

Groaning, I lifted my head - _was it always this fucking heavy_ \- before glancing around in an attempt to get my bearings. This isn't my couch. This isn't my living room. I don't think this is Kuro-chan's place. Actually I'm very sure this isn't Kuro-chan's place. Its too clean to be Tobio and Chibi-chan's place… _So where the hell did I crash at?_

Sitting up took a lot more effort than it should have, but somehow I managed. Yup, this place was way too clean to be anyone I knew or was friends with. Could I have ended up at one of my exes' place? Not likely, the trashcan and water bottles nearby couldn't be from someone I had gone out with. And dumped.

There was nothing in the living room that could give me specific clues of where I had ended up, the place was organized and there wasn't much for personal touch. I couldn't barely decipher whether the person was a boy or a girl.

Standing up was even harder, I staggered as the world's worst headache performed a bass-heavy concert in my head. Rubbing my eyes, I stumbled around sluggishly – there was a closed door at the end of the hall opposite of the front door. Or what I hoped was the front door since there were only two closed doors and I really didn't think I could make it down the hallway without disturbing anyone. Stupid Ushiwaka-chan!

I continued to curse him as I made sure I still had my wallet, cellphone, and keys on me. Whoever it was that let me crash here was nice enough not to rob my drunk ass last night… Wait, was it last night? Or did I stop drinking this morning? Stupid Ushiwaka-chan and his stupid stupidness!

I tapped my phone on, the battery warning me that it was down to 10%, before scrolling through my favorites until I came across my roommate's name. He shouldn't be at class yet. His phone went straight to voice-mail. Huh, that's strange… It was only seven, my musings about the time of day were halted when I heard movement down the hall. Panicked, I hobbled back over to the couch and pretended to still be out as I listened to someone leave the room at the end then enter another room nearby.

Normally I'm all for pleasantries, but I really want to nurse this headache. In my own bed. With a gallon of water and several bottles of pain-killers. So the moment I heard running water, I quickly got back off the couch -much to my own dismay- and quietly cleaned up a little before heading out, muttering a soft 'thanks'.

The moment I was out the door, I realized that I had ended up in the right building. Wrong apartment number. I was off by a whole floor, whoops~

Luckily for me, there was no one else around so I was able to make it up the steps and over to my own apartment without having to explain why my clothes looked clearly slept-in and really reeked of alcohol. Once inside, I immediately looked around for Makki but it seemed like he had already left for the day – thank god. I stumbled straight to my room, kicking the door shut with my foot, before falling face-first onto my bed. My precious comfy bed~

"Better text Makki so he knows I'm home," I hummed, pulling my phone from the confines of my pant's pocket.

Once I saw the words 'sent', I dropped my phone on my mattress and let sleep consume me.

* * *

Muffled voices pulled me from the lull of sleep, blearily I peered around – was Makki home? The dim-lighting in my room was enough to tell me I had slept most of the day away, groggily getting up I opted for changing into favorite cartoon alien pajama pants, clean boxers, and a clean t-shirt. By the time I reached my bedroom door, I could hear the voices clearer – had Makki brought a guy home?

Curiosity piqued, I quietly crept out of my bedroom and down the hall – I just _had_ to get a peek at this. Makki's such a closet case, he rarely talks or smiles. Or does much aside from school work, kind of a bore, but I like a challenge.

Peering around the corner, I saw Makki _actually_ chatting with our guest. Yes, my roommate who rarely talks even to me was holding a conversation with someone! Just who was this guy? If his tan forearm was anything to go by, this guy was a slice of heaven. And his voice was almost enough to make me melt. His eyes -wait, his eyes? Shit, he's staring at me!

"I'll leave this idiot to apologize himself..." was the only warning I got before Makki stood from his spot, headed my way, and pushed me out into our living room. Alone with this slice of heaven.

"Yahoo~ are you a friend of Makki's? I'm Oikawa-"

"I know who you are," The rest of my greeting latched onto the back of my throat as he continued: "You're the asshole that always throwing those obnoxious parties and not to mention, the drunk that woke me up this morning"

Even irritated this man was downright attractive and I couldn't help but wonder: how had I not seen him before?

"Oho~ you wouldn't happen to be the geezer who calls the cops each time" If the sight of our guest irritated was downright attractive then the sight of him angry was just too much. Although if I had to be honest, a small (logical) part of me was actually fearing for my life and figured I might want to redirect the conversation onto another topic: "Since you know who I am, would you mind telling me who you are?"

"Iwaizumi Hajime,"

"Ah~ Iwa-chan-" At the mention of the nickname I had given him, I watched as Iwaizumi's anger flared back up. _Crap!_

As if Lady Luck was my guardian angel, Makki re-entered the room stating: "Give it up, Iwaizumi… Oikawa does this for everyone," before entering our adjourning kitchen.

"Makki~ you do love me" I teased, flashing one of my signature smiles at his retreating back before peeking a glance at Iwaizumi. The moment our eyes met again, I continued with my previous train of thought: "So what brings Iwa-chan here?"

"A damn apology, what do you think Asskawa?!"

Upon hearing his new nickname for me, I silenced my playful comment I had mentally prepared. Maybe I should avoid irritating him further. At least for right now: "An apology for what? I cleaned up, didn't I?"

"For leaving without a fucking 'thank you', Shittykawa" At this point, Iwaizumi had risen from his seat and thrown something at my head, which I _barely_ ducked in time to avoid.

Cautioning a glance back, I realized he had thrown a textbook at me! I paled, thankfully I had somehow miraculously dodged the thick book. Before I could whine that he shouldn't throw things like that in my apartment, Makki added as he walked out of the kitchen and down the hall to his room: "And I already gave Iwaizumi permission to use whatever force needed to get the apology,"

"Makki, I thought you loved me~" I gave my award-winning crocodile tears to his retreating back until his bedroom door shut. Sighing, I looked back over to find a very impatient Iwaizumi waiting for my apology.

Guess I have no choice, "…thanks…" I muttered dropping my gaze to the floor, it wasn't often I apologized for _anything_ so I could only hope that Iwaizumi would accept my lame attempt.

Movement from my peripheral piqued my interest enough to drag my attention back onto Iwaizumi just as he sat back down, "If you're going to apologize, at least look at them" I heard him mutter, all the previous irritation and impatience evaporated.

Cracking a small smile, "I'll remember that next time, Iwa-chan~"


	3. Eighth Wonder of the World

**Csilla: Look who isn't completely dead &also somehow took back control from her anxiety~ ;w; some lovely Iwaoi fluff to hopefully give you amazing readers some cavities! :D**

 **Thanks Kris (mosherocks4) for helping me come up with a few Iwaoi moments &essentially helping me get back to writing cavity-inducing fluff again~**

* * *

There's something just as beautiful -if not more so- as the seven wonders of the world, but unlike those wonders: I'm the only one to have ever seen this sight. I've seen this beautiful sight a total of four times in my life;

* * *

 **I.**

* * *

 _It was the first day of summer, six-year-old Iwaizumi Hajime held his bug-catching net with his small hands. Running through the grassy fields, he couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face. In just a minute, Iwaizumi would find himself amidst the tall, tall trees. He was slowing to a stop when he heard it: a scream coming from somewhere in the fields he was about to exit. Curiosity piqued, he ran towards the source -his net bobbing up above the high grassy growth- stopping when he tripped over a sobbing figure, curled up on the ground. Iwaizumi -having forgotten his net on the ground- fumbled to turn around so he was sitting in front of the crying source: a small boy with almost fluffy brown hair._

" _O-Oi… what's wrong?" He began, extending his hand out in order to comfort the crying brunet._

" _WAAAAAHHHHH! B-B-B-B-B-B-BUUUGGG!" Blinking owlishly, it took him a moment to translate what his companion had said. His gaze drifted down until finally settling on a stag beetle sitting on the brunet's head._

 _Reaching out, Iwaizumi swiftly grabbed the beetle by his shell and lifted him before setting it on the ground, freeing it. Glancing back at the trembling brunet, he cleared his throat: "I-I got it…"_

 _The crying slowed to a stop and then Iwaizumi was blessed with the most brilliant chocolate-brown eyes. Small hands reached up and felt around their owner's head before a smile spread slowly across his face. Iwaizumi was taken back, he had never seen anything as beautiful as the brunet's smile before!_

* * *

 **II.**

* * *

 _Flash forward, it was now the first day of Iwaizumi's sixth grade. He was currently being dragged through the courtyard by the former crybaby brunet. His childhood friend. His best friend._

" _You know Shittykawa there's no need to rush, its not like all the spots will be filled before we get there…" Iwaizumi groaned, growing increasingly irritated by the cheery brunet who continued to drag him along by the wrist._

 _Sticking his tongue out momentarily, Oikawa was quick to add: "Lies! You must impress them with your awesome muscles, Iwa-chan!"_

 _Blood flooding his face, Iwaizumi tore his wrist away earning a curious look from his companion, which soon transitioned into amusement: "Oho~ Is Iwa-chan embarrassed?"_

 _Immediately the air around Iwaizumi darkened as he threateningly glared at the back of his best friend's head. As if ignoring the obvious danger behind him, Oikawa laughed as he continued to drag Iwaizumi all the way to the gymnasium for volleyball tryouts._

 _Just as he had said, they both made the team no problem. At least there wasn't one until it came time to announce who would be a starter._

" _If Iwa-chan isn't starting then I won't either," The urge to hit his idiotic childhood friend spilled over as Iwaizumi made good on that thought by slamming his fist into Oikawa's side._

 _Watching as his friend doubled over, he grounded out: "Don't be an idiot, Shittykawa!" before turning his attention back to their coach. He bowed as he apologized for the brunet's behavior stating that he'll make sure Oikawa plays._

 _Afterward, he grabbed the idiot from the collar of his t-shirt and successfully dragged the whimpering fool out. As he was reaching the door, a girl ran over to him -one of the managers, if he remembered right- whispering: "Excuse me, since we can't put you on as a starter… the coach is going to have you benched so you can keep an eye on…"_

 _Taken back, 'thanks' was all Iwaizumi could muster before the girl ran back over to the coach. A chuckling was heard from the deadweight he was holding, glaring back Iwaizumi came face-to-face with a smug Oikawa. The moment their eyes met, the smug expression melted into a soft smile. The very smile from their first meeting. The one that had him hooked._

* * *

 **III.**

* * *

 _Flash forward once again, Iwaizumi is fighting alone against his and Oikawa's enemy: Wakatoshi Ushijima. He may have five other people on his side of the court, but without his annoying childhood friend there – it isn't the same. Regret is boiling up inside him as he spikes one of Yahaba's tosses over the net. It's not the same._

 _He needs to end this._

 _He needs to win this._

 _He needs to scream at Oikawa for not telling him._

 _He needs to scream at himself for not noticing sooner._

 _He needs Oikawa._

 _His spike is received by one of the Shiratorizawa members and sent over to their setter, who quickly tossed it to Ushijima. The bastard slammed the ball over the net with ease and Iwaizumi's body moves on its own. He barely receives the ball, immediately apologizing to Yahaba for not receiving better. The second-year tosses the ball to Kyoutani, who slams the ball just before anyone from Shiratorizawa can react. Its clear to the whole team that their ace is distracted from the lack of their captain. They all are._

 _24-23. One more point and they'll be tied with Shiratorizawa. Iwaizumi knows his voice has to be the loudest so for Oikawa's sake, he yells: "One more!"_

 _They lose._

 _Bitterness bubbles up as he silently shakes Ushijima's hand, in their own captain's stead, before leading his team off the court. He bites his lip to avoid breaking down, especially in front of his teammates._

" _Ohayo~ who died?" Iwaizumi stops in his tracks as his gaze raises to meet the chocolate brown eyes of his childhood friend._

 _Oikawa's knee is heavily wrapped in a thick brace, but before Iwaizumi can come up with a retort: Yahaba steps up, bowing: "I'm sorry, Oikawa-senpai… Its my fault we lost," tears streaming down his face._

 _Chocolate brown eyes soften, "Make sure you pay them back next time," and his words crack Iwaizumi's defenses. For them there is no next time. They had fought against Ushijima since they were in middle school and not once had they won against that bastard._

 _As if sensing Iwaizumi's defenses crumbling, Oikawa suggest everyone head out with them. Once they were alone, the tears begin. They were the only person either of them allowed themselves to cry in front of. Voices echoing off the deeper in the halls, startled Iwaizumi to drag both of them through the nearest door. No one else needed to see them at their weakest. No one._

" _Why couldn't we beat that bastard?!" His question hung heavy in the air between them, they both knew why: no matter how much they improved their timing, their stamina, their team – Ushijima somehow was always a few steps faster than them._

" _Iwa-chaaaannnnn… why does that asshole always end up beating us?" Oikawa added with a whine as he slumped against the wall, adjacent to the door. His chocolate brown eyes downcast, avoiding his childhood friend's emotional gaze: "And now, I can't even… I won't even be able to try and beat him in college… I'm done for,"_

 _Wiping his eyes vigorously, Iwaizumi stepped up to the brunet – he hated to see him give up, despite Oikawa being extremely annoying when he is determined. Grabbing a chunk of the chestnut hair, he yanked his childhood friend's gaze up – meeting his – before he made something perfectly clear to the thick-headed brunet, something Oikawa had said before in the past: "If you're not going to be able fight him in college then I won't be able to fight him, Shittykawa"_

 _Warmth flooded the chocolate brown eyes and it was his only warning before Iwaizumi found himself, yet again, on the receiving end of a rare genuine Oikawa Tooru smile. The same expression that had weaved his life with the brunet all those years ago. A soft smile that still had no rival after nearly twelve years._

* * *

 **IV.**

* * *

 _Flash forward a mere four months, Iwaizumi finds himself pulled into yet another pose with Oikawa. The brunet is acting like they won't see each other once graduation is over, the thought alone is crazy. Their parents are doing little to accept that idea, especially their mothers. Both of them demanding photos of their sons together in various spots all over the school yard. Finally deeming that enough was enough, Iwaizumi made the bold move of excusing both of them, "We still promised Matsukawa and Hanamaki that we would meet up with them before we left," then without waiting for a response, dragged the brunet away from their fussing mothers._

 _When they were far enough to be outside their mothers' hearing, Oikawa spoke up: "Lying isn't very nice, Iwa-chan~"_

" _Huh?"_

" _We're meeting Makki and Mattsun tonight~ Or did you forget? Have you had too many hits to the head, Iwa-chan?" The light airy teasing was the brunet's quickest route to irritate his childhood best friend, and team ace, and much like a routine: the grip on Oikawa's hand tightened threateningly._

" _Ow~ that hurts, Iwa-chan!" A small smile ghosted on Iwaizumi's features, some things never changed._

 _A sudden jerk pulled the smaller from his thoughts, annoying him as he glanced back to see Oikawa staring off at something across from them. Craning his neck a little further, his body turning towards his childhood friend in the process, Iwaizumi followed the chocolate-brown gaze: the gymnasium. The long hours they spent improving themselves to hold onto the title of top four in their prefecture. The blood, sweat, and tears of all the games they've won since joining Aoba Johsai's volleyball team. And of course, all the games they've lost. Oikawa becoming captain and their setter, dragging Iwaizumi into becoming the vice captain and the team's ace. The nostagia when teammates from their middle school joined their ranks, Iwaizumi could feel his chest swell._

 _A gentle tug on his hand reminded him that he must have been staring, dark eyes blinked over, prepared to give an annoyed glare but the sight before him killed any irritation in him. Chocolate-brown eyes practically twinkled as they looked at him, filled with warmth for only him, as a beautiful smile spread across its owner's face. A smile Iwaizumi had been blessed to only see three other times since meeting Oikawa Tooru. It reached all the way to the brunet's youthful eyes, crinkling just slightly._

" _We did it, Iwa-chan~ didn't we?"_

* * *

"...and now I hope I never go a day without seeing you smile like that. We may not have been able to beat him at volleyball, but I promise you this: you'll spend the next eternity knowing you beat him down the aisle" Iwaizumi finishes, folding the piece of paper once more and carefully sliding it back into the pocket in his black suit.

Across from him, wearing a white suit and teal tie, stands Oikawa, very much on the verge of tears. Even a soft 'you really are ugly when you cry' remark from Iwaizumi isn't enough to calm the overwhelming happiness he's feeling. It wasn't often when his childhood- no, the love of his life said such sweet words with absolute confidence.

Taking a deep breath, Oikawa was so glad they agreed to let himself go first – he doesn't think he could say his vows after hearing Iwaizumi's. Their eyes meet as Matsukawa and Hanamaki clear their throats in unison, "Now that we've all heard these sappy vows," Mattsun began.

"I don't think we, let alone any of you, can handle much more," Makki continued before Mattsun picked it back up.

"So without giving us anymore cavities,"

"You two should probably kiss already" Makki ended, a smile tugging his features as his two best friend leaned in and officially became married. The room broke out in applause, hoots, and whistles in celebration of the happy couple.

* * *

 **Csilla: So on the off-chance (which is possibly likely) that you're confused this is about Iwaizumi Hajime falling helplessly in love with his shitty best friend, who everyone should not be able to hate (Kaity and Ciel, keep lying to yourself - just kidding~ I WILL LOVE THIS TRASHY PERSON ENOUGH THEN)**

 **Now let's hope/pray that I will be able to post more fics that I've been SLOWLY working on (like some are practically done, wtf)**

 **& leave reviews they help me kick my anxieties' ass! **


End file.
